Many different laminar-shaped materials are used for many different purposes. As an example of a common use for such a material, consider a cardboard box. Cardboard boxes are well known for their use as shipping or storage containers. For this purpose they are typically configured as a unitary enclosure wherein the various panels of the enclosure are folded and sealed together with commercially available tapes. Typically, such boxes are designed for a one-time use, and it is expected the cardboard may eventually be cut to open the box and retrieve articles or items from inside the box. As another example, consider straps or belts that are used to hold or confine something. There are times when they too must be cut, rather than loosened in a more conventional manner. Many other examples can, of course, be given wherein laminar materials are used and may need to be cut.
Cutting laminar-shaped material can be a difficult task. This is particularly so if no edge to the material is directly and easily accessible (e.g. a box). In such cases, it is normally necessary to somehow first puncture the material in order to establish access for cutting the material. Also, if the material has any appreciable strength or thickness, the use of a common tool, such as a scissors, may be impractical; if not impossible. A consequence of all this is that special tools have been developed for purposes of cutting laminar-shaped materials.
Heretofore, an undesirable feature of lamina cutters has been the unprotected exposure of their cutting edge. Specifically, box-cutters and knives that will both penetrate the material, and then cut through the material, have been made with the expectation that the cutting edge will remain openly exposed and unprotected. On the other hand, lamina cutters that are specifically designed with protected blades have typically had to rely on some means, other than the tool itself, to provide initial access for the blade's cutting edge. Such access is needed to position the blade's cutting edge where it can make contact with the material that is to be cut.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dual-function cutting tool that combines a blunt extension for penetrating through a laminar material, with a protected blade that is exposed, for cutting the material. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a cutting tool having a two-piece construction that includes: 1) a dual-function cutting member having both an extension for penetrating the material to be cut and a cutting edge for actually cutting the material; and 2) a handle for holding the cutting member to position the cutting blade in a protected space between the extension and the handle. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting tool, and a method for its manufacture, that is simple to implement, is easy to use, and is comparatively cost effective.